


The After Math

by shawolxaddict



Series: Live Every Second [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, KPop, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawolxaddict/pseuds/shawolxaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The After Math</p><p>Pair: JongTae, Onkey</p><p>Author: Shawolxaddict</p><p>Genre: Romance/Comedy</p><p>Rating: PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Math

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: continued from the first two drabble sets in 4 iTunes Shuffle Drabble
> 
> I like this universe so I shall name it: Live Every Second
> 
> From my LJ

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with a searing headache.

Where the hell was I?

I looked around and realized I was in a room that most definitely not mine.

I was staring at pictures of Shinhwa and H.O.T.

I had the likes of Michael Jackson plastered everywhere.

“You finally awake?” says a voice from the door.

I sit up and see Jonghyun.

My Jonghyun now, I think, at least that’s what I remember happening last night.

I size him up for a second as he enters with water and aspirin.

“Um, Jonghyun do you remember anything, like you know, if we, um-“

“Got married and celebrated with everyone else?” He offered.

“What! That didn’t happen. Just us making out, oh my gosh stop laughing!” I shrieked.

“Okay, okay, just making a joke. Of course I remember you confessing, in such an odd way, I even recorded it!” Jonghyun explains with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Recorded? What the hell!

“Oh my god! I was drunk! Don’t show anyone that!” I yell and grab his shirt.

My headache was gone and I could think clearly about last night.

I pouted as Jonghyun cuddled me and started recounting my embarrassing rendition of I Will Always Love You to him.

*****  
  
I was having pancakes at Jonghyun’s house when Key called me.

“ _Where are you! The dress rehearsal starts soon! Get over here you fucking-_ “

*****

  
  
I left as soon as possible, I swear.

I mean I kissed Jjong goodbye once, only once.

Okay maybe like three times.

But I left _eventually_.

*****

  
  
I get there and they let me run through my dance.

“Where were you!” Key whispers harshly as we wait backstage while the audience fills in.

“At Jonghyun’s,” I whisper back with a smile. He raises his eyebrows and we have to go in the hall so he can give me ‘The Talk’.

I roll my eyes while he speaks.

I catch Jinki eyeing him from behind. I wave at Jinki and he waves back. Key whips his head around to snap at the person distracting me.

His words are caught in his throat as he sees Jinki in the tight black t-shirt and the black skinny jeans.

Jinki runs away quickly and ‘The Talk’ is soon forgotten.

*****

  
  
I giggle as I hold the trophy from getting first place.

Key and Jinki are hitting it off just fine.

Jonghyun came to pick me up from the dance competition.

Then I remembered.

I haven’t been home since the party last night.

I also left my cellphone at Jjong’s house before I came here.

Hmmm. I wonder how angry my mother is right now?

*****

  
  
  
  
(Honestly my mother over exaggerates everything. I go out for one night and forget to call her.

She saw me at the dance competition. She knew I was safe.

Now I can’t see Jonghyun for a month.

A MONTH!

I might kill myself.

Sigh.)


End file.
